The House
by Leslie Kim
Summary: Burn the house and I'll burn your life. (Not good at summary) My first Horror Story. Don't like, Don't read. Kyusung, Kyuhyun Seme, Yesung Uke with Their Children Sehun, Kai Hunkai couple and Brothership Twins Taehyung and Jimin
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The House**

 **Author : AKSE**

 **Genre : Horror, Mistery**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sehun, Taehyung, and Jimin**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This is my pure story. Original from my imagination. But the casts aren't mine**

 **Warning : This is YAOI, (BOYS LOVE).**

Malam ini terasa lebih panas dari malam-malam sebelumnya, keringat tak henti-hentinya keluar dari pori-pori, seorang namja nampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Dengan enggan dia membuka mata, beranjak dari kasur, menyalakan lampu yang tadinya dimatikan, melihat ke arah mesin pendingin ruangan.

"Aneh, ac-nya berfungsi dengan baik, waktu musim panas pun masih lama, tapi kenapa udaranya panas sekali?" Tidak mau berpikir lama, namja itu lantas membuka jendela, membiarkan sinar rembulan menghiasi kamarnya, kemudian menanggal kaos hingga dia terlihat topless, mematikan lampu dan berusaha tidur menyelami alam mimpi lagi. Dia berpikir mungkin dengan mematikan mesin ac dan membiarkan angin malam masuk akan mengurangi suhu panas. Keheningan melanda, hanya detak jarum jam dan suara jangkrik yang memenuhi kamar itu. Menit-menit pun berlalu namun suhu panas tidak berkurang sedikit pun, keringat masih setia mengguyuri tubuhnya. Mata yang semula terpejam kini terbuka kembali.

"Apa yang salah sama malam ini?" Namja itu berpikir sebentar, kemudian dia teringat akan sesuatu. Bergegas dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat ke arah kalender yg menggantung di samping lemari kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"21 Maret 1990, pukul 02.00 dini hari" Sang namja menyebutkan tanggal dan waktu itu berulang kali. "Pantas saja suhunya terasa sangat panas. Sudah waktunya." Matanya melihat keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah rumah yang berjarak 50 meter di depannya sekarang. Tidak lama berselang, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan kulit putih yang nampak bersinar diterpa cahaya rembulan, menggunakan dress putih selutut terlihat keluar dari rumah itu. Di belakangnya, seekor kucing hitam berjalan mengekori sang gadis. Terdengar lolongan anjing beberapa menit setelah gadis itu meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Mata sang namja tidak terlepas sedetik pun dari sosok gadis itu hingga dia menghilang dalam kegelapan hutan.

Dengan tubuh yang agak gemetaran, namja itu berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela kamar, tangannya diulurkan untuk meraih gagang jendela, tiba-tiba angin berhembus di depan wajahnya, lampu di kamarnya seketika padam, tubuhnya terasa kaku, nafasnya tercekat, kucing sang gadis kini hanya berjarak satu meter dari wajahnya. Mata kucing itu terlihat dipenuhi kabut, kemudian kabut itu perlahan menghilang dan terganti oleh warna hijau tua sedetik kemudian berganti lagi menjadi warna kuning terang. Perlahan mulut sang kucing terbuka, menampilkan gigi-giginya yang runcing dan tajam. Sang namja ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan. Dari arah belakang tubuhnya, udara dingin terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang, bulu kuduknya meremang. Dapat dirasakan sentuhan kulit lain pada kulitnya. Sentuhan itu bergerak dari arah tulang belakang menuju ke lehernya. Tanpa sadar air matanya telah membasahi pipi bercampur menjadi satu dengan keringat.

"Jangan takut sayangku, seharusnya kau bahagia karena aku telah menjemputmu. Ikutlah bersamaku." Bisikan halus itu menyapa gendang telinga sang namja. Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, pandangannya terlihat kosong. Dia berjalan ke arah gudang mengambil seutas tali kemudian melangkah ke rumah sang gadis, mengikat tali itu ke dahan pohon jambu monyet yang berada di halaman belakang, setelah dia mengikat tali dan membuat simpul pada tali itu kemudia dia memanjat pohon, memasukkan kepalanya pada simpul dan meloncat dari pohon itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum licik melihat tubuh sang namja yang tergantung di pohon detik berikutnya dia tertawa kencang diiringi lolongan anjing serta angin yang kencang.

"Bagus sayangku, kini tak ada lagi penghalang di antara kita. Kau telah menjadi sama dengan diriku."

 **The House**

 **"** **Mommyyyyyy… huuuuu…. Mommyyy….. Sehun hyung jahat." Dua orang namja cilik terlihat berlari meneriaki ibu mereka sambil menangis.**

 **"** **Eihhh…. Jimin dan Tae kenapa menangis?" Sang mommy pun datang menghampiri mereka, berjongjok menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua namja cilik bernama Cho Jimin dan Cho Taehyung, si kembar hyperaktif buah cintanya dengan sang suami Cho Kyuhyun.**

 **"** **Mommy, sehun hyung jahat. Sehun hyung tidak mau bermain bersama Jimin dan Tae" Adu Jimin, si kembar tertua.**

 **"** **Iya mommy, Sehun hyung mengusir Tae dan Jim hyung dari kamar terus Sehun hyung meneriaki kita katanya kita itu pengganggu." Kali ini si kembar bungsu yang bersuara. "Mommy apa benar Tae dan Jim hyung itu pengganggu? Kita berdua kan hanya ingin bermain bersama Sehun hyung." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk, mata sembab dan pipi memerah karena nangis.**

 **Yesung, ibu dari kedua anak kembar ini hanya tersenyum manis, membawa kedua anaknya dalam pelukan hangat khas seorang ibu, mengelus punggung mereka. "Jim dan Tae bukan pengganggu, kalian adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuk Mommy dan Daddy. Sehun hyung mungkin sedang lelah jadi tidak ingin diganggu."**

 **"** **Mommy, apa Sehun hyung tidak sayang sama Tae dan Jim?" Tanya Taehyung**

 **Yesung melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah kedua anaknya, ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gembul mereka. Senyuman manis andalannya kembali tercetak sempurna pada bibir tipis itu. "Sehun hyung sayang kok sama Tae dan Jim sama seperti Mommy dan Daddy yang sangat sayang sama kalian. Jadi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan teriakan Sehun hyung tadi. Oh iya sebentar lagi daddy pulang, siapa yang ingin membantu mommy menyiapkan makan malam?" Mendengar kata makan malam, serentak mata kedua bocah itu berbinar-binar.**

 **"** **Tae mau".**

 **"** **Jim juga mau."**

 **"** **Ne, ayo ke dapur. Makan malamnya harus siap sebelum daddy pulang."**

 **Sementara pasangan ibu dan anak tersebut sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di dapur sang daddy yang sedang berada di kantor nampak serius di balik meja kerjanya. Sepasang onyx dibalik kacamata itu nampak serius membaca setiap deretan kata yang tertera dalam tumpukan-tumpukan kertas. Keningnya mengerut sebentar kemudian tangannya beralih menekan tombol pada telepon di sampingnya.**

 **"** **Jessica tolong sampaikan pada Donghae untuk segera ke ruangan saya sekarang juga".**

 **"** **Baik, Pak." Jessica menyahut dari line seberang.**

 **5 menit kemudian pintunya diketuk dan munculnya seorang namja yang seusianya dengan nya.**

 **"** **Ada apa kau memanggilku, Kyu" Donghae, namja itu bertanya pada namja di hadapannya.**

 **"** **Hyung apa ada masalah sama pembangunan proyek kita di Busan?" Tanya Kyuhyun**

 **"** **Aku rasa tidak ada masalah, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Semua warga di tempat itu telah setuju untuk menjual tanah mereka dan proses penggusuran pun sudah dilakukan sejak dua hari lalu."**

 **"** **Benarkah? Dari laporan yang aku baca ada seorang warga yang tidak ingin menjual rumahnya." Kyuhyun menatap intens ke arah Donghae**

 **"** **Ah.. soal rumah itu. Bukannya tidak dijual hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu kemana pemilik rumah itu sekarang, warga pun mengatakan sebaiknya jangan digusur karena ada mitos yang beredar di sana jika rumah itu berhantu."**

 **"** **ckk.. lantas kalian mengikuti saran warga? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat hyung? Hantu itu tidak pernah ada. Bakar saja rumah itu jika tidak ingin kalian gusur. Aku tidak mau tahu sama mitos atau apalah itu, besok pagi rumah itu sudah harus rata dengan tanah." Ucap Kyuhyun final.**

 **"** **Baiklah aku mengerti. Permisi." Donghae menundukan kepalanya sebentar kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Kyuhyun. "Bakar rumah itu sekarang, besok pagi rumah itu sudah harus rata dengan tanah, ini perintah Presdir."**

 **The House**

 **Waktu menunjukan pukul 19.30 saat Kyuhyun menginjakan kakinya di rumah.**

 **"** **Daddy pulang." Kyuhyun berteriak memberitahukan kepulangannya, tidak lama kemudian dia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki kecil berlarian menuju arah tempatnya berdiri.**

 **"** **Daddyyyy…" Itu si bungsu Taehyung yang pertama kali tiba dihadapannya dan tanpa pikir panjang meloncat kearah Kyuhyun. Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menangkap tubuh gempal si bungsu, menggendongnya, mencium pipinya berulang kali.**

 **"** **hi..hi..hi… Daddy hentikan, geli."**

 **"** **Selamat malam jagoan daddy. Kok sendiri? Jim hyung dimana?"**

 **"** **Selamat malam daddy, Jim hyung sedang membantu mommy di dapur."**

 **"** **Benarkah? Ayo kita ke dapur."**

 **Sepasang ayah dan anak itu lantas ke dapur, menemui sang ibu dan saudara kembarnya yang sedang sibuk menata makanan di meja.**

 **"** **Sesibuk itukah kalian hingga tidak menjemputku di depan?" Ujar Kyuhyun sesaat setelah tiba di dapur.**

 **"** **Eoh… selamat malam Daddy." Ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum manis dan berjalan menghampiri sang ayah dengan si bungsu yang berada di dalam gendonganya.**

 **"** **Selamat malam, Jimin-ku yang manis." Kyuhyun berjongkok, menyuruh Taehyung turun dari gendongannya kemudian beralih menggendong Jimin.**

 **"** **kkkk…. Ayah bau belum mandi." Ujar Jimin sembari menutup hidung dengan tangan mungilnya.**

 **"** **Benarkah, Jimin juga bau. Pasti belum mandi juga kan?" Ujar Kyuhyun jahil sambil mencolek pipi anaknya.**

 **"** **eumm… Jimin dan Tae belum mandi karena sibuk membantu Mommy nyiapin makan malam."**

 **"** **Astaga… sampai selarut ini kalian belum mandi?" Mata nya menatap pada sang kembar bergantian dan dib alas anggukan imut dari mereka berdua. "Jadi, siapa yang mau mandi bersama daddy?"**

 **"** **Jimin."**

 **"** **Tae juga."**

 **"** **Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ke kamar dan tunggu daddy di kamar mandi. Daddy mau menyapa mommy dulu."**

 **"** **Aye aye kapten." Ujar mereka berdua bersamaan, kemudian Jimin turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan berlari bersama Taehyung ke kamar mereka.**

 **Selepas kepergian sang kembar, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang Istri yang telah menatap interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu sejak tadi. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menuju tempat Yesung, mendekap tubuhnya dalam pelukan posesif. Beberapa saat Kyuhyun termenung dalam jernihnya sepasang bola mata hitam pekat dihadapannya. Senyuman simpul dia lukiskan pada bibir tebalnya.**

 **"** **Selamat malam istriku yang cantik."**

 **"** **Selamat malam suamiku yang tampan." Yesung mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun**

 **"** **Apa aku hanya mendapatkan kecupan di pipi?"**

 **Yesung memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun polos. "Memangnya, kau ingin mendapatkan kecupan dimana?" Yesus tersenyum nakal**

 **Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua "Aku ingin mendapatkannya disini" Setelah mengucapkan itu, bibir Kyuhyun pun meraup belahan bibir semerah cherry di hadapannya. Menghisap, jilat kemudian menggigit gemas bibir itu hingga terbuka sedikit, melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat milik sang istri, mengajak pertarungan lidah. Tidak mau kalah, tangan mungil Yesung melingkar sempurna di leher sang suami, meremas surai kecoklatan sementara lidahnya sibuk bertarung dengan lidah sang suami. Beberapa tetes air liur nampak mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Desahannya tak mampu ditahan saat lidah sang suami dengan lihai bermain dalam rongga mulutnya. Seperti penyemangat, desahan Yesung meningkatkan libido Kyuhyun, tangannya yang semula bertenger di pinggang Yesung telah beralih masuk ke dalam kaos sang istri dan mengelus perut rata miliknya.**

 **"** **Dadddyyyy…." Teriakan sang anak dari kamar menghentikan kegiatan pasangan suami-istri ini. Terpaksa mereka harus melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Terima kasih sayang" Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengecup sebentar pipi sang istri yang memerah karena kegiatan mereka barusan kemudian beranjak ke kamar sang kembar.**

 **The House**

 **Setelah acara membersihkan tubuhnya dengan sang kembar, mereka bertiga pun menuju ruang makan. Cacing-cacing di perut mereka telah berteriak kelaparan sejak tadi. Di ruang makan, Yesung dan sang anak tertua dalam keluarga Cho, Sehun telah duduk manis menunggu kedatangan mereka. Setelah duduk di meja makan, mereka pun saling memegang tangan dan berdoa sebelum menyantap hidangan yang telah tersedia.**

 **Di tengah-tengah acara makan malam, Kyuhyun mulai membuka percakapan. "Sehun, kapan kau akan mengenalkan dia pada kami?" Sehun berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan menguyang makanan.**

 **"** **Dia? Dia siapa yang daddy maksud?"**

 **"** **Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Cho Sehun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja manis yang kau peluk kemarin di depan sekolah." Ucap Kyuhyun tenang**

 **"** **uhukk… uhukk… " Sehun tersedak makanan di mulutnya, dengan gesit Yesung menepuk punggung anaknya dan memberikan minum. "Bagaimana daddy tahu?" tanya sehun**

 **"** **Ayah tahu segalanya apalagi jika berkaitan dengan anaknya. Jadi, kapan?"**

 **Sehun menghela nafas sebentar dan menatap wajah ayahnya. "Mingu depan daddy, aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian minggu depan." Ucapnya pasti.**

 **"** **Baguslah. Daddy tunggu kehadirannya di rumah ini."**

 **Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka hingga acara makan malam usai. Kini, keluarga Cho sedang bersantai di ruang nonton minus Sehun karena dia sedang belajar untuk ujian minggu depan. Tiba-tiba Yesung yang sedang duduk di antara sang kembar merasakan hembusan angin di tulang belakangnya selang beberapa menit dia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya tiga kali. Sontak dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk membaca lembaran-lembaran kerja di lantai sambil bersandar ke sofa.**

 **"** **Kyu…" Panggil Yesung**

 **"** **hn" Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk membaca hanya menjawab seadanya.**

 **"** **Apa barusan kau memanggil ku?" Kyuhyun meletakkan lembaran-lembaran itu di lantai dan menatap ke wajah sang istri.**

 **"** **Apa kau begitu merindukan ku hingga berfantasi yang aneh-aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun jahil**

 **"** **isshh… Aku serius, kyu. Apa barusan kau memanggil namaku?"**

 **"** **Tidak. Mungkin hanya fantasimu saja mendengarku memanggil namamu di tengah-tengah kegiatan panas kita berdua."**

 **"** **ck… dasar mesum. Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Untung mereka berdua sudah tidur. Sudahlah bantu aku memindahkan mereka ke kamar."**

 **"** **Jika bukan Kyuhyun, lantas suara siapa tadi yang aku dengar?"**

 **The House**

 **Sementara itu, di lokasi proyek Cho Corporation. Nampak beberapa pekerja sedang menyiramkan bensin pada sebuah rumah tua yang tak terurus.  
"Tidak apa-apa kita membakar rumah ini?"**

 **"** **Tidak tahu. Ini perintah Presdir Cho."**

 **"** **Tidak apa-apa. Bakar saja toh rumah ini tidak ada penghuninya. Jangan terlalu percaya pada mitos." Api pun mulai berkobar, membakar habis rumah itu. Seorang gadis dengan kucing hitam menatap rumah mereka yang telah habis dimakan si jago merah dari balik gelapnya hutan. Bibirnya mengukir seulas senyum misterius, matanya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. "Cho Kyuhyun" Desisnya.**

 **"** **Kita telah menemukan target selanjutnya." Matanya diarahkan pada sang kucing kemudian menghilang secara misterius.**

 **T B C**

 **Dear, my beloved reader.**

 **Ini ff bergenre horror pertama milik saya. Mohon maaf jika belum sesuai dengan kehendak kalian, maklum saya sedang mencoba untuk menulis beberapa kejadian horror yang saya alami secara langsung. Saya membutuhkan apresiasi kalian berupa saran, kritik, pujian, hinaan, dll atas ff ini karena apresiasi kalian sangat berpengaruh pada mood saya untuk menulis. Untuk ff "My Sun" itu terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang saya lebai-lebaikan untuk keperluan cerita. Jangan minta sekuel karena saya sendiri tidak terlalu tahu soal kehidupan selanjutnya sang tokoh utama setelah ditinggal mati sang calon suami. Untuk ff "When You Say Hi To Me" ada yang meminta untuk dibuatkan dari sudut pandang Yesung. Well, sayangs sedang memikirkan hal itu, mungkin saya akan membuatnya dalam waktu beberapa hari kedepan. Last word, give your review, please** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The House**

 **Author : AKSE**

 **Genre : Horror/Mistery**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sehun, Taehyung and Jimin**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : This is my pure story. Original from my imagination based on my own experience. But the casts aren't mine.**

 **Warning : This is YAOI (BOYS LOVE)**

 **THE HOUSE**

Seusai acara makan malam bersama keluarga, Sehun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengirim pesan lewat line pada sang kekasih yang ingin ditemui oleh keluarganya terutama sang Daddy.

 **To : kkamjong_14**

 **Kau sudah tidur? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku katakan padamu.**

Semenit kemudian dia mendapatkan balasan dari sang pujaan hati

 **From : kkamjong_14**

 **Apa yang ingin sehunna katakan pada jongie?**

Senyuman manis terulas pada bibirnya kala membaca balasan dari Kim Jongin sang kekasih. Dengan lihai jari-jari panjangnya mengetik balasan.

 **To : kkamjong_14**

 **Kau punya waktu luang minggu depan? Si kembar berulang tahun minggu depan dan akan ada acara kecil-kecilan di rumah. Aku ingin kau ikut acaranya sekaligus aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada keluarga ku.**

Diseberang sana Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disapa Kai menggit bibirnya menahan teriakan kala membaca pesan terakhir dari si sulung Oh. "Dia ingin mengenalkan ku pada keluarganya." Kalimat ini terus dirapalkan bibir tebalnya. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya dia namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa gugup yang terselip. Tanpa dia sadari napasnya tertahan saat membalas pesan.

 **To : sehunna_94**

 **Ne, Jongie punya waktu luang minggu depan. Besok temani Jongie beli hadiah buat si kembar ya.**

 **From : sehunna_94**

 **Baiklah sayang, besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa. Tidurlah ini sudah larut. Selamat malam Jongie sayang , Saranghae /love emoticon/.**

 **To : sehunna_94**

 **Ne, selamat malam Sehunna, nado saranghae /love emoticon/**

Setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari sang kekasih, sehun pun meletakkan benda persegi berwarna putih dengan logo buah apel yang sudah digigit ke atas meja belajarnya dan beranjak ke ranjang. Sebelum tidur Sehun mematikan lampu di kamarnya dan membuka gorden jendela membiarkan bulan sebagai satu-satunya penerang di ruangan kebanggannya itu.

Rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya sejurus kemudian dia terbawa ke alam mimpi. Tak berapa lama angin berhembus sangat kencang dan jendela kamarnya diketuk dari luar, dengan sangat terpaksa Sehun membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan sedang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendelanya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Kamu siapa?" Sehun bertanya pada sang pelaku pengetukan. Namun pertanyannya tak mendapat jawaban berarti, perempuan itu tetap mengetukkan jari telunjuknya ke jendela. Tidak puas karena pertanyannya tidak mendapat jawaban, Sehun bertanya kembali dengan pertanyaan yang sama dan reaksi yang didapat pun tidak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak lama kemudian perempuan itu berhenti mengetuk kaca jendela dan menempelkan sehelai kertas dengan tulisan "8 agustus 10:10". Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya kala membaca tulisan itu. Lagi dia mencoba bertanya tentang identitas sang perempuan namun tiba-tiba badannya terasa sangat berat dan tidak bisa digerakkan, nafasnya tercekat, lehernya terasa dicekik. Dilihatnya sang perempuan tersenyum aneh dan tangannya secara ajaib memanjang berusaha masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Sehun berusaha berteriak namun percuma suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan, rasa takut pun menyergap. Perlahan dia menutup matanya dan melafalkan Doa Bapa Kami tapi di tengah-tengah doa dia melupakan kelanjutan doanya seperti ada yang berusaha menghalanginya untuk berdoa. Berulang kali dia mencoba berdoa namun doanya selalu berhenti di tengah-tengah. Sehun mencoba tenang dan mengucapkan nama Tuhan berulang kali di dalam hati, dalam keheningan dia merasakan sentuhan kulit yang agak kasar nan dingin di pergelangan tangannya. Sehun semakin gencar mengucapkan nama Tuhan, bulir-bulir keringat merangsek keluar dari pori-pori. Sentuhan itu bergerak secara perlahan melingkari perutnya, samar-samar sehun mencium aroma terbakar yang begitu menusuk, bulu kuduknya merinding. Perempuan itu sedang memeluknya dari samping dan berbisik dengan lirih "tolong aku, selamatkan aku, disini sangat panas" dan bisikan itu diakhiri dengan teriakan panjang yang memekakan telinga.

Sehun terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal, mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya terasa sangat nyata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang disertai dengan tenggorokan yang terasa sangat kering dan perih. Enggan sehun beranjak keluar kamar menuju dapur sekedar mencari segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya. Telapak kakinya yang putih berjengit kaget saat menyentuh lantai yang terasa sangat dingin, dengan perlahan di menuruni tangga menuju dapur membuka kulkas dan langsung meminum air dari botol. Diedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan hingga matanya terpaku pada seekor kucing yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Segera Sehun mengikuti kucing itu, dia sangat penasaran apa yang dilakukan kucing itu dan darimana kucing itu berasal. Kucing itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar orang tuanya yang sedikit terbuka. Selama beberapa menit kucing itu berdiam diri disana dan melihat kedalam kamar, Sehun pun hanya bisa berdiam diri entah kenapa badannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Matanya menatap awas pada kucing tersebut.

"Sehun... apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

Yesung bertanya heran pada putra sulungnya yang berdiam diri dengan pandangan kosong ke arah kamarnya. Namun, pertanyaanya tidak digubris, Sehun tetap berdiam diri. Khawatir dengan keanehan yang terjadi, ibu beranak tiga itu berjalan kearah Sehun dan menepuk pundak sang anak secara mengejutkan anaknya berteriak dan menepis tangannya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Mommy?" Sehun terkejut dengan kehadiran sang ibu dihadapannya. "Apa yang mommy lakukan disini?" Sehun lanjut bertanya

"Harusnya mommy yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eum ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya merasa haus. Aku ke kamar dulu. Night mom"

Sehun pun melangkah kelantai dua meninggalkan ibunya yang menatap aneh pada dirinya. Samar-samar Yesung merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya disertai bisikan halus "Yesung". Yesung menoleh wajahnya ke samping, dia berpikir suaminya yang memanggil dia tapi tak ditemukan seorang pun disampingnya. Pandangannya diarahkan ke kamar dilihatnya sang suami sedang tertidur indah.

 **THE HOUSE**

Pagi yang indah menyapa kediaman keluarga Cho, seperti biasa si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung berebutan kamar mandi mereka tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

"Tae yang duluan bangun hyung, artinya Tae yang harus menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu" Terdengar suara Taehyung yang merengek pada sang kembar

"Ani, hyung yang lebih tua artinya hyung harus menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu, Taetae harus mengalah pada hyung." Itu suara Jimin yang tidak mau mengalah pada sang adik.

Mereka terus berdebat saling berteriak tentang siapa yang harus menggunakan kamar mandi lebih dulu hingga Yesung datang dan menengahi mereka.

"Aigoo... anak-anak mommy kenapa ribut sekali?" Bagaimana kalau kalian mandi bersama-sama?" Yesung mencoba menawarkan pilihan yang lain pada kedua anaknya.

Kedua buah hatinya saling melempar pandangan kemudian menatap wajah sang ibu. "Baiklah mommy" Yesung menghela nafas lega karena berhasil mengakhiri perdebatan si kembar Cho.

Namun, ketenangan yang dirasakannya tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah mandi kedua anaknya kembali berdebat berebut perhatian sang ibu.

"Mommy sisir rambut taetae juseyo"

"Aniyo, mommy sisir punya jim dulu baru taetae"

"Mommy mana baju jim?"

"Mommy kenapa baju taetae warnanya beda sama warna baju jim hyung?

Yesung dibuat pusing sama teriakan-teriakan Jimin dan Taehyung. Dan teriakan itu berhenti di meja makan. Semua orang sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja dan sekolah. Si kembar sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dasar mereka, Sehun dengan seragam senior high school dan terakhir kepala keluarga yang sudah siap dengan setelan kerjanya.

Masing-masing orang sibuk dengan sarapannya sesekali si kembar berebutan makanan dari piring masing-masing. Yesung menatap kahwatirnya pada putra sulungnya yang terlihat berbeda pagi ini. Sesekali anaknya terlihat gelisah kemudian cemas kemudian tenang lagi.

"Sehun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada masalah dengan sekolahmu?" Suara Yesung memecah keheningan dan berhasil mengambil atensi seluruh penghuni rumah.

"Memangnya Sehun hyung kenapa mommy?" Taehyun bertanya pada ibunya sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap sang anak menuntut jawaban sama seperti sang ibu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa mom, hanya sedang berpikir tentang ujian kelulusan." Jawaban Sehun belum mampu memuaskan rasa penasaran Yesung. Bibirnya hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata sebelum dipotong oleh Sehun "Aku sudah selesai, selamat pagi dad, selamat pagi mom dan selamat pagi kembar. Aku pergi dulu." Sehun pun melangkah keluar dari rumah, mengambil notornya di garasi dan melesat menjemput sang kekasih untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Setelah Sehun pamit, Kyuhyun dan sang kembar pun pamit untuk pergi juga. Kini hanya tersisa Yesung seorang diri rumah. Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan di dapur Yesung beranjak untuk membersihkan seisi rumah.

Setelah membersihkan kamar anak-anak yang berada di lantai dua, Yesung pun membersihan kamarnya dengan sang suami yang berada di lantai satu. Tangannya dengan telaten memungut beberapa potong pakaian kotor yang tercecer di lantai, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Kemudian dia merapihkan ranjang bekas tidurnya semalam. Sedang asyik membersihkan kamar, Yesung mencium aroma hangus yang menyengat dari arah kamar mandi. Kaki jenjangnya di arahkan ke kamar mandi untuk mengecek bau hangus tersebut. Semakin dekat aroma hangus semakin menusuk hidung hingga ke tenggorokan. Namun nihil dia tidak menemukan keanehan di dalam kamar mandi, tidak ada apapun yang terbakar disana. Dia masuk lebih dalam untuk mengecek secara mengejutkan pintu kamar mandi tertutup sendiri dan asap pun perlahan menutupi seisi kamar mandi. Yesung berusaha membuka pintu tapi pintunya terkunci dari luar, pernafasannya semakin berat karena tertutup asap, badannya terasa sangat panas seperti terbakar, samar-samar dibalik kepulan asap dia melihat seorang perempuan berdiri di pojok kamar mandi menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Iris matanya segelap malam dengan gaun putih yang terlihat kotor.

"Yesung, tolong aku." Suara Kyuhyun memenuhi gendang telinganya. "Tolong aku, disini sangat panas." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Kyuhyun, kyuhyun..." Yesung berteriak histeris memanggil suaminya. "Siapa kau?" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Yesung berteriak marah pada perempuan itu. Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum culas dan menghilang dari pandangan selang beberapa menit Yesung pun terjatuh pingsan.

 **THE HOUSE**

Yesung tersadar dia atas tempat tidurnya dengan Kyuhyun, dilihatnya wajah sang suami yang terlihat khawatir.

"Kyuhyun" Yesung memanggil suaminya dan menggengam tangan sang suami. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia lanjut bertanya

"Aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku menemukanmu tertidur di lantai dengan tubuh yang penuh lebam. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku sudang memanggil polisi untuk memeriksa." Yesung terlihat berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu dalam keadaan itu, aku berpikir kau menjadi korban perampokan sadis tapi setelah diperiksa polisi tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda perampokan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ocehan Kyuhyun tidak digubris Yesung, dia mengecek seluruh tubuhnya dan memang benar ada beberapa lebam di sekitar lengan juga perutnya. Matanya menatap wajah khawatir sang suami. Namun, wajah dibalik tubuh sang suami membuat nafasnya tertahan, wajah itu hangus terbakar dengan darah segar yang masih menetes. Kulit wajah itu perlahan mengupas dan menunjukan tulang-tulang nyaris hitam. Bola matanya seakan keluar dan jatuh dilantai "Tolong aku, tolong aku" suara lirih itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Yesung. Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan istrinya yang diam seperti patung, dirasakannya tubuh sang istri sedingin es, bibir Yesung pun memucat. Dengan penuh kekhawatiran Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tangan sang istri dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Dalam hati Kyuhyun berdoa meminta pertolongan Tuhan.

"Kyuhyun, siapa perempuan itu?" Ucap Yesung teramat lirih sebelum kembali tak sadarkan diri.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf belum bisa memberikan feel horror dengan baik. Aku sudah membaca semua review kalian dan aku sangat senang ff ini mendapatkan apresiasi yang sangat baik dari kalian semua. Thank you guys, love you. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review pada chapter ini juga. Akhir kata, see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
